Remy and the Mystery Of Alloy
by Roguishly
Summary: Remy is having Dreams of a Girl Named Alloy... He can't get her off of his mind... He finds maybe getting her off of it is more different then it seems...


**One**

**Alloy the maiden of Rage**

Alloy was her name. She had steely gray eyes, filled with broken dreams pouring into the streets of New Orleans. She prayed something else would happen. Hating coming home to an abusive alcoholic father... And a delirious mother who thought the love would last. "Amy, honey," She hated her name. "_Alloy_." She corrected her. Her eyes were misted with un-cried tears... As though she was waiting for her world to crumble beneath her.

"Can you get your father a beer sugah?"

She sighed, big heavy concerned daughter sigh. Her mother ignored her as always.

"Here daddy, Ah'll be in mah room if you need me."

Her black hair hung in straight pin locks oppressive eyes heading out the window... Closed... behind her eyelids, and into her mind.

Mardi Gras still lingered in the streets, and into the late night. There was a man whom she had been eyeing. He had long russet hair, and shining hazel hues. She had seen him in the streets once, or twice performing card tricks for passer-by. She saw him now as she propped her violin on her shoulder, and began to play a sweet blithely sullen song. Though the altered emotion made no sense to her, her heart sang the song... It said... _Don't loose the dreams inside your head..._ She looked down, watching him stop to talk to a woman, she did not recognize.

"I see you _Gavin_." She said... The crying of the violin drowning out the rest of her choked tears.

Gavin Black was obviously hitting on the woman down below.

"Dis' your first time in the city?

The girl nodded nervously, she had a bright smile, golden locks. Not his style, but she looked _appealing _nonetheless. He suddenly turned, and looked upward, into a seemingly vacant open window.

She met his eyes... The bow of her violin poised on the strings just so. She smiled.

He smiled back.

The woman was obviously not interested... She vanished into the swimming influx of people.

Alloy pulled on her black trench coat, and flew down the stairs of the old condo her parents couldn't live without. She went out into the streets. Gavin seemed to be gone... She looked through the parting crowds, and found him still looking at the window.

"Gav," She said.

He turned around, and a handsome smile formed on his lips.

"Ah, _Amy_."

He watched her black hair swirl on the wind... Was he interested? Which would've been the question edging into her mind...

"It's _Alloy_." She corrected him.

"Sorry, that's jus' what I've heard people call you."

She shrugged. "I wanted t' know sumthin..." She said her hands on her hips, her teeth biting the ring that stood prominently in the middle of her bottom lip, which was considerably full of a lovely natural pink, which was drained white by the pressure of the bite.

"Hmm?" He asked...

"Gavin isn't your real name is it?"

He looked at her scrutinizing every inch of her face.

"No," He answered honestly, his eyes swimming black to their natural Ruby on Black... The look of which was Remy LeBeau stood prominent once again.

"Terrible." Said Scott.

The hologram diminished. "When you find this girl Remy you can't make _small talk_."

"Dat's my bid'ness, not yo's."

I admit. The girl has been in my dreams way too often t' call it normal. But... I just can't let her go... Or get her off my mind.

He had been drawing fervidly for the past two days... Same girl. Grey eyes... black hair, pale white skin, smooth, and she played the violin as a past time... She lived in New Orleans. If anything, to him that stuck out the most.

"I'll get the girl if it's that hard for you."

Remy rolled his eyes skyward.

"No wonduh Logan don' like yuh."

"Enough Gambit." He said bitterly.

Gambit sighed, grabbing the paper and pencil he had been sketching on for the past hour and a half. Grey eyes... Such deep eyes; you could fall into them so easily, the trick was to let yourself fall...

He closed his eyes... She was writing a poem...

"We are all cosmically connected 

_To the universe by the same_

Unbreakable line... Astral and 

_Physical, ethereal solidity,_

_So when your day is gray,_

_From the remnants of yesterday,_

_Cry when you have to, because_

_The ocean would run dry without _

_Your tears scream when you feel_

_You can't go on... When the pain _

_Inside is too much to bare, drop_

_The razor blade, pick up the pen_

_And the paper, the guitar and the_

_Pick, bleed your pain into song..._

It's the greatest thing 

_You'll ever know..."_

"_Wow_." He said awestruck standing with his portrait in hand... Watching her eyes.

Remy LeBeau in all his life, had never heard anything so profound... Except, for the

occasional poets who recited for cash.

"Wow what? Realize something?"

"No nuthin'." He said quickly leaving.

He sat in the Rec Room, sketching out the rest of his picture... Her hair had fallen in front of her face in this picture, obscuring her eyes slightly, the ring on her lip shone against her Raven Black Hair.

He saw her bite her lip beneath the pencil. He flung it away, freaked. He looked at the inanimate picture... _It didn't move. _He told himself... He saw it conspicuously blink. He pulled out a card, and tossed it at the floor to the picture. It caught flame... it remained inanimate then...

Since then she has never come back into his dreams... But was she ever real?

_That was something he would never know_.

**Fin**

A/N: **Please R&R, it was one of those weird days... I was listening to Dave Matthews Band so... LMAO**


End file.
